


Thank Voltron!

by fandom_explosion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters are aged to the end of season 8, Allura (Voltron) Lives, Awkwardness, Bad canon post-season 3 is not in this fic, Crack?, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Flowers, Lance is not a farmer, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a single fuck is given, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_explosion/pseuds/fandom_explosion
Summary: "... What did you two tell Keith?"The other two were silent. Allura cracked a sheepish smile, "What do you mean? I haven't talked to Keith all day?""He said you and Pidge told him something bad was happening here. Wait... that means... HE'S ON HIS WAY." He immediately started pacing. He didn't know what to do at this point. He began muttering to himself in Spanish, but it was too fast for Pidge or Allura to understand. Lance immediately stopped and snapped his fingers. "Wait, I can just jump out the window!"He made a dash for the window, but Pidge and Allura made sure to hold him back as Pidge shouted, "You're literally on the third floor of the apartment complex you nimrod! We're not letting you jump!"Knock knock knock.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Thank Voltron!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating homework just to write this.  
> You're welcome XD

Lance could feel his body shaking as he sat on the living room couch with Allura and Pidge. He turned to the two, asking in a poorly regulated whisper, "How am I going to confess to Keith? I mean, I ha-have the flowers," he said as he looked down at the bouquet that shook with his hands, "So what else do I need to get done?"

Pidge asked, confused, "How come you're whispering?"

"Keith could be coming back home any minute now! I can't have that dork eavesdropping on me!" Lance was looking more flustered than before, which was saying a lot because he was already looking like a blushing mess mere seconds beforehand.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms with a sly smile. "You're how old now and _still_ haven't confessed to Keith?"

Lance immediately looked embarrassed, which earned Pidge a sharp jab to the ribs from Allura. "Pidge, that's not very nice. We should be supporting Lance, regardless of how long it took for him to muster up the courage to confess to Keith." As Pidge glared at Allura and rubbed her own ribs to make the pain go away, Allura put a hand on Lance's shoulder, "As you know Lance, romance is very hard topic to tackle, especially with all that we went through as a team. If anything, all of this time might make for a better confession. You have both gotten to know each other for so many years now, it would be foolish to not confess at this point."

He nodded, a sheepish smile on his face. "I guess you're right. It's just difficult because this is _Keith_ we're talking about. I just don't wanna weird him out or make him grossed out because we're bros now! We're not just petty high school rivals anymore!" He could feel himself getting worked up, but he took a deep breath and resumed in a calmer tone. "I just... I don't want him to think less of me. I know it sounds crazy, but I think Keith may have been dropping hints at me for the past couple months about having a crush on me? I only say that because he's been inviting me to go on solo missions with him recently. Maybe I'm just overthinking it. You know, I think I'll give these flowers to a kid in a nearby park and let them do what they want with it."

He got up and started walking to the front door. Immediately, Allura and Pidge look at one another with fear in their eyes. They both shout in unison, "LANCE, DON'T GO YET!"

Lance turned back around, not speaking at his normal volume, "Why not? It's not gonna matter. I'm just going to look like a fool if I say anything to him now."

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Lance pulled out his cell phone with his free hand, looking at a text from Keith, whose contact name was _Red_.

> _hey lance, i had allura and pidge tell me that something bad was happening at the house? i dont know what you got yourself into this time, but if i find that you messed up another pot from trying to make mac and cheese for the second time this week, i might need to start hiding the pots and pans from you. we dont wanna give the neighbors another reason to send a complaint to the apartment manager._

"... What did you two tell Keith?"

The other two were silent. Allura cracked a sheepish smile, "What do you mean? I haven't talked to Keith all day?"

"He said you and Pidge told him something bad was happening here. Wait... that means... HE'S ON HIS WAY." He immediately started pacing. He didn't know what to do at this point. He began muttering to himself in Spanish, but it was too fast for Pidge or Allura to understand. Lance immediately stopped and snapped his fingers. "Wait, I can just jump out the window!"

He made a dash for the window, but Pidge and Allura made sure to hold him back as Pidge shouted, "You're literally on the third floor of the apartment complex you nimrod! We're not letting you jump!"

_Knock knock_ _knock._

"Lance, nothing better be broken in there this time" Keith's keys jingled as he began to unlock the door.

The look of terror in Lance's eyes was _very_ apparent. Allura and Pidge both let go of him and they both ran into the kitchen, hiding behind the counters. Before Lance could protest their betrayal, Keith opened the door.

Keith was only confused. "Was that... scattering that I just heard Lance?"

A very crooked smile graced Lance's lips as he turned around, hiding the bouquet behind his back. "U-um... no?"

The other sighed and closed the door. "I'm not sure what it is that's going on, but if you're hiding something bad, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with you." He took off his shoes and left them by the doorway, then made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. "So, Lance, what happened that made Allura and Pidge feel the need to blow up my phone with texts?" He wasn't necessarily angry or annoyed, but he _was_ confused and waiting for an answer.

As Lance tried to frantically form an answer in his head, he saw Allura and Pidge wildly gesture to him from the kitchen to talk to Keith. They surprisingly hardly made any noise. Lance, ignored them and thought of the perfect diversion.

"Was there a lot of traffic on the way home?"

"You're not answering the question, Lance."

_DAMN, I thought that would've worked!_ Lance thought to himself, even though that didn't work the last million times he tried pulling a stunt like that on Keith.

"You know, it's really cold outside today."

"Is that why the window is wide open?"

"You're asking a lot of questions today, aren't you Keith?"

"Because you're answering none of mine."

Lance was looking visibly worked up, "AAAAGH, what do you _want_ from me Keith?"

"What do you _mean_? I just want to know why Allura and Pidge kept harassing me to come home! Heck, where are they?"

"MMMMMM... I... Fuck, fine." Lance unveiled the flowers and shoved them into Keith's hands. "I... Well... So, you remember how we were rivals back at the Galaxy Garrison?"

"I didn't even know who you were back then-"

"NOT THE POINT. Anyways, since then, after we accidentally formed the group that made up Voltron and fought Zarkon, then Lotor, and literally every other big baddie the universe could throw at us... I..." Lance was getting shaky all over again. He couldn't hold eye contact with Keith anymore.

And that's when Keith realized. "Wait, does that mean-"

"Please, just let me say it..." It took a couple of seconds for Lance to gather himself together, but he finally said, "I know that we've been roommates for a couple of years now, but at this point, let me just say, I... I love you, and if you don't that's completely fine, we can forget that this ever happened. We can go back to being friends, hell, if you can't think of me the same way anymore after this, I can move out. You know, I think there's a train that I can catch soon, so maybe-"

Keith cupped a hand around Lance's face. He said softly, "Lance... That is... _This_ is... all I could have ever asked for... Hell, I thought I was just pointlessly pining after you for... Who knows how many years at this point! I just... Mmm... You know I'm really bad with words. Heck, I can't even give speeches at the last minute, But... Um... Is it too weird to ask if I can kiss you right now?"

"Not at all."

"Good," and Keith quickly closed the distance between them. Their first kiss was one that the both of them would remember.

After a couple of seconds, cheers from Allura and Pidge erupted from the kitchen, which startled the two lovers.

"It took you both long enough!" Pidge said as if a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," Allura said with a big smile.

Keith's face immediately went red, quickly turning away from the two celebrants. Lance placed both of his hands on Keith's shoulders, asking, "So... do you think you'd want to be my boyfriend?"

"I mean... whatever, sure I guess," he said still embarrassed from kissing someone in front of other people.

A big smile grew on Lance's face. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

Lance jumped up cheering out loud, "I did it! Thank Voltron!" He gave Keith a tight hug, "Thank you so much for saying yes. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to the PDA. It's not gonna happen too often."

"No problem, Red."

Keith rolled his eyes. "So, I guess we're going out for drinks?"

The others all said at once, "YES."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was probably really abrupt, but honestly, I didn't want this to get too long because assignment I'm working on is due at midnight, so I have only two hours left. I hope you all enjoy this!


End file.
